


highway love

by sippingonsilverwine



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Choi Yeonjun - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fucking, Fun, Sex, Smut, Teasing, car, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingonsilverwine/pseuds/sippingonsilverwine
Summary: "How fun would it be to tease her while she drives?" Yeonjun thought.
Kudos: 8





	highway love

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains 18+ and explicit content so please read only if you are comfortable reading such content. Thank you and I hope you like it.

Learning to drive was not an easy thing. It was harder than you expected. Gladly, your boyfriend, yeonjun agreed happily to teach you. For some time you were unable to control and understand the art of driving but soon you learnt. Though you weren't as perfect as yeonjun was, you knew the basics now and could drive a lot better than the way you used to.

The primary reason of you learning to drive was because it appeared as an easier way to go to work, to you. Although you hadn't yet tried to go by car, you were planning to do so, very soon.

You found your phone ringing displaying the name of your love, "Yeonjunie". He called you and asked you to get ready to meet his parents. He said he'll pick you up in 10 minutes. You didn't have a lot of time to get ready but you wore a small red dress because yeonjun had suggested you to wear that. With heels on your feet and a bit of makeup on your face, you got ready for your boyfriend to come and pick you up.

You heard the car honking, signalling you to come down from your apartment. You walked to the car as your exposed thighs were examined by your man, yeonjun. He opened the door for you. The twist was he opened the driver's door. He wanted you to drive. "Yeonjun I don't think i can drive long distances just yet" you said.

"Don't worry baby, I'm here" he said. You agreed but were still hesitant about driving. You slowly got into the car and sat on the car seat. You loved the way how you felt his warmth when you sat on the place where he was sitting while he was driving to pick you up. The fragrance inside of his car was breath taking indeed. Yeonjun also got into the car. His black suit was shimmering. He was very excited for which the reason you assumed was he was taking you to meet his parents. You couldn't help but smile at your boyfriend being excited. But you were still hesitant. 

"Are you sure you want me to drive?" 

"I'm so sure" he replied to your answer.

"Why are you making me do this suddenly though? I mean like I never drive when we go out" you looked at him and asked.

"It's just that I have something prepared for you so just trust me ok? Do you trust me?" he asked you now biting his lips. 

"I do." you smiled as he place a kiss on your forehead. 

You started the car and started driving. The car was trembling at first but as time went, you picked up the pace. You were humming to the song that was playing on the radio. The sudden silence stated that the radio was turned off and it could only be yeonjun. You looked at him "Why-?" you tried to ask before he put his index finger on your mouth to shut you up. His eyes trailed to your beautiful thighs. He put his head on your shoulders. "Aww you seem soft today" you felt his head on your bare shoulders.

"And you seem way too pretty today" he looked at your lips as he pressed your thighs. "Jun i'm driving love, let's not do anything now" you moaned at the pressure you felt on your thighs. His eyes changed to a dark brown red as his hands snaked up your thighs. In a fraction of second his hands managed to remove your underwear.

The feeling of his hands massaging your private part with his soft fingers while driving the car left you feeling a knot on your stomach. "Babe dont-" you couldn't finish your sentence as he inserted his middle finger inside of you. "So fucking tight.. Hmm I like it" he smirked as he felt your walls clenching onto his long fingers. Your legs shivered at the sudden movement while your head sweated crazily. "How does it feel baby girl?" he started kissing your shoulders leaving beautifull beauty marks. "Yeonjun stop plea-" he added another finger.

"Arghh" you sighed at the sudden relief yet pain was penetrating through you. The seat you were sitting on was dripping wet. To add the flavour to the game he was playing, he added two more fingers leaving a hole in you, already. You whimpered. You couldn't even concentrate on the road. The car was dancing on the empty highway.

He thrusted a few slow unmotivated thrusts pouting at you, wanting you to beg for him. "OH FOR FUCKS SAKE AT LEAST GO F-FASTER" Listening to your cries and begs, he finally went deeper and faster. You finally managed to stop the car by the side of the road. You looked down at your exposed womanhood being fucked. Your mascara got smudged on your face because of the tears rolling down your eyes. 

He took his wet fingers out of you and licked them clear as he walked out to take you to the backseat. He put you down forcefully as he opened your legs and started licking, sucking and biting your clit instantly. Your thick cum entered his mouth. You cried at the top of your lungs screaming his name so loudly. 

He teased you so pleasurefully. But you couldn't handle the pain anymore. "Please" you begged. He unzipped his pants and let his member give a few thrusts in you until you cummed all over his dick. He professionally removed your dress and bra before sucking your nipples. You stripped his shirt and sucked on his neck as your finger nails digged deep into his back. 

He cummed inside of your stomach. You felt the liquids filling up your gut. He touched your stomach to know how deep he was inside of you. You felt the euphoric feeling. "FUCKK" you moaned. You passed out as you fell onto the seat. He kissed the corners of you leaving hickeys all over you. It was his chance to make you cum for another time, third time. With the little bit of energy he was left with, he licked your swollen opening like a little kitten cumming you until you have no more left. 

If you meet his parents now, It would be clear that you had sex with him. And that was exactly what he wanted. He cleared you up. He knew you wouldn't be able to walk for a few days or maybe even weeks. He had you in his control or maybe that's what he thought. You request him to let you sit under him so that he could look at you naked while he drives convincing him that you are all his and only his. Perhaps that was a bad decision for him to allow you to do so. 

"Now, shall we go meet my parents?" he asked you. 

"Choi yeonjun you son of a bitch" you swore at him and remove his pants and underwear to tease his dick while it was his turn driving. Completely naked, you were sitting under him while he was driving the car, sucking his friend. You bit the tip of his member allowing him to whimper. His thick seeds shooted out and rolled down your face. Chugging it up, you bobbed your head in and out until he couldn't handle it anymore. 

His moans made you happier than ever.


End file.
